


How to Melt a Tsundere

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, First Time, Snow Sex, Tsundere Melts, Virgins Making Love in the Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a list of ways Noire can get into Severa's heart by melting the ice around her heart...onward, to passion!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Noire traipsed through the woods, then tripped, falling down the hill and into the road. She found that her ankle was sprained and cursed her luck as a carriage drawn by a team of six white horses approached.

"Damn, and I thought I was fated for better than this...I guess these are the typical last thoughts...thinking that life wouldn't just end like this...mistaking our past to mean our future could be great...even the greatest can be felled...even if by a horse drawn carriage." Noire swallowed a mouthful of tears and cried out for the carriage to stop. She wouldn't use her necklace, that cart was probably supplies, and she was weak anyways, looking back, maybe it _should_ end this way.

"You fricken idiot!" Severa yelled, pulling her off of the road and over her lap. Severa kept her hand pressed firmly against Noire's back to hold her archer friend down.

"But, the Risen archers went after you!" Noire shouted.

"Yeah, well, how many were there?"

"I don't know...I think...eight?"

"How many did you take out?"

"Um...seven or eight?"

"You know, let the scouts handle that last one."

"But-"

"Shut up, you've gotten a sprain, and that needs healing, let's go back to my tent and-"

"I thought you didn't want to be a Pegasus Knight."

"I didn't, but no way in Hell I'm letting you get ran over just because I'd don't want to ride a Pegasus, beside, I'm not slowed down by terrain now."

"But you know there's archers!"

"Don't care, I'm getting you back to camp!" Severa's eyes widened as arrows glistened in the sunset light, cutting through the air to them, "Hold onto your skirt!"

Noire screamed as Severa dove and swooped, dodging the arrows, "Did you dodge them? That's good."

"They seem to think they can just shoot me down. Hey! Bitches, I'm fabu-!" Severa groaned in agony and the world started spinning. The last thing she remembered was crashing.

 

"era...evera...Severa, wake up." Noire woke Severa up near the river. Severa must have been shocked from the fall, because she saw blood under the rock Noire was on, it had mingled with the cloth on her knee.

"Noire? There's no blood, right?" Severa didn't want to open her eyes again, not with the terror that gripped her heart.

"My knee's shattered, and there's an arrow in your shoulder...night's falling, so I don't think we'll get out of here, you can't fight with your dominate hand, I can't run, and our pegasus flew away...fight or flight, I guess it was out of here."

"Dammit...we're not going out like this!" Severa stared at the bloody patch on Noire's knee and grimaced at it.

"Stay calm or you'll go into shock...please..."

"Dammit...wait, I have those damn rescue staves!" Severa sniffed hard and laid Noire on her side, I'll swim across the river, okay?"

"You'll drown!"

"No, now you stay calm!"

"But-"

"We don't have any other way!" Severa pulled out two staves, "I can heal you for a little while, eventually I'll move out of range."

"Take it slow, don't tire yourself."

"I'll be fine." Severa started healing Noire and ran along the way, jumping along rocks slipping and sliding until she fell into the water, and struggled to swim across then heard the flapping of wings, wyvern wings, she moved as quickly as she could, but an ax flew at her, she flowed with the tide and escaped it, then turned and braced her left arm for impact with a rock, and kicked back, trying to complete the swim. She internally cursed as she Risen wyvern rider held his ax high up, swimming as hard as she could, when the wyvern suddenly fell on it's neck, along with the wyvern rider.

Severa turned around, holding onto the wyvern's wing for support. Noire was being rushed by a group of Risen, Severa swore and grabbed the ax. She stood up on the wyvern and tossed the ax at the closest Risen to Noire, then continued onward and held her staff up, pulling Noire away from the Risen. She gasped as screeches from the woods grew closer, and drew her sword.

"Severa, split their groups, they'll target me, so only a small group should go after you, you can handle them and pull me to safety."

"Noire..."

"Severa, please...night's soon, hurry."

"Right." Severa turned and pulled out her sword. She swung hard at a Risen and jumped back from another, slicing through three Risen and then ran to split them, two came at her and easily died to a swift slash, she warped Noire to her and the archer fired at two of them, killing both, and Severa ran in, leapt up, and spun, executing a triple decapitation. She was taking a breather when a large, lumbering Risen crashed through the woods and swung at Severa.

"Hit the ground!" Noire cried, shooting at the large Risen, who was hellbent on killing Severa. The ax swung and the cry she heard as Severa screamed made her vision turn dark red.

Agony rippled through the would around the arrow in Severa's should, and radiated from her shoulder throughout her body as she made a hard, breathless landing, then she heard a cry of, "Blood and thunder!" and found a bright red aura surrounding an arrow, which pierce the Risen Chief and flew cleanly through it, but it yet lived. She reached for the staff in front of her as the chief prepared to swing his ax over to Noire, but heard a clink and found the chief chose to turn his large ax on her, but Noire had stopped it dead in its tracks with her arrow.

Severa grabbed the staff and held it up, bracing it against the chief's ax, which splintered the staff, but gave Noire time to strike a killing blow to the Risen Chief.

"Noire, Noire!" Severa ran to Noire picked her up, "Come on, we're out of this mess, I'm getting us out of here."

 

The first wolf they met came from a tree on Severa's right. A swift turn allowed Noire a clean kill and they continued onward, deeper into the woods, up into the colder area and faced more wolves, five met them in a line and Severa made deft turns and jumped back, in the end, they fell, and the last pounced, falling dead on them, a breathless archer lowering her hands as the snow continued to fall. She imagined how this could end, with them buried in each others arms.

Severa dragged them away from the dead wolves and Noire pulled her back down as they entered a clearing.

"Severa...save your strength."

"Damn, that sounds final."

"This might be...Severa?" Noire heaved into Severa's arms, weeping hot tears that clashed with the burning cold.

"What is it, Noire?"

"I...I always wanted to go out with you...just...not like this!"

"Ha, who would? Instinctively desperate for the warmth of a bitch like me."

"You're not...you're just...hiding, you're afraid to show your real self...why?"

"I guess...because I don't that part of me to be rejected again." Severa gaped, a mouth full of tears, all swallowed with the strange, slimy lump that built up. She always wondered what that stuff was, literal tears, or mucus, or saliva...damn, what a dying thought to have, "You know, I always wanted to die with you, in each others arms, but warmer and helluva lot safer than this."

"As friends?" Noire muttered sadly.

"The best." Severa sniffled, reminiscent as though that had been them before, the best friends, and now she was remembering them...was this a funeral for them, then? It was like a funeral, for both of them, present.

"So...maybe a little further apart than this?" Noire looked up, eyes shimmering with tears that were filling and pouring and pooling and spilling again.

"No...exactly like this...you in my arms, holding onto me...lightly breathing..." Severa smiled, "our old, wrinkly faces inches apart" Noire laughed, she laughed too," ...possibly naked...the best friends are..."

"Lovers?" Noire wondered, hopeful. For what? They were dead now.

"Wives...you and me." Severa added the last part as Noire gasped.

"M-me?" Noire cried, her hands tightening letting Severa know how she felt about it.

"You're too good for a one night stand, and I couldn't let anyone else see the stuff I'd let you-- _want you_ \-- to see, and...yeah, if you like me enough to-" Severa paused and got down onto her knees, "Noire, my friend, my ally, my...my crush...I know we never even got a chance to tell each other until now, but...I know what I feel in my heart is...unshakeable, my affection for you is the most...profound thing I've ever felt...and I want to know...if things had been different, would you marry me?" Severa slid a ring off her finger and offered it to Noire.

Noire smiled, and covered Severa's hand with her own, "Yes...gods, yes! For many years have I loved you and kept silent, but...now I know you love me...I just regret being so weak, that I let us end up here, in this desperate place!"

"I was scared too, I thought you'd think I was a freak...I, who care nothing for anyone's opinions...how stupid."

"Shh, just-" Noire removed her ring and they slid their rings over the others fingers, then she gestured with her finger for Severa to come closer and poked her lips out for Severa, who pressed her lips warmly against Noire's.

Severa pulled Noire into her arms as they lay in the snow together, and continued to kiss one another until Noire sat up, "Sev...um, I don't know how much time we have left together, but...I want you so badly."

"I want you too, Noire, but I...what if I hurt you?"

"Ha. Hah, ha, Sev...there's no way you can hurt me at this point...that said...we could do this some other way."

"Dammit."

"What?"

"I just remembered that are chances of survival are better if we're naked."

Noire resisted the urge to giggle, but it came out as a cough, "Sev...okay."

"Think of it like this: our body heat is more or less lost to the ground and cloths, and heat tries to level out so everything is the same, so if we're naked," Severa tore her pants down to join her boots and cut around Noire's bandaged knee unbuckled Noire's boots and pantaloons, then dragged her out of them, "our heat will...be kind of trapped, and more directly applied to each other. You did a hella good job on your knee, by the way!"

"O-o-oh-okay." Noire stuttered.

"Sorry, I know you're cold." Severa knelt so that her knees rested against Noire's, and handed her a sharp dagger, "Noire...I need you to cut around the arrow in my back."

Noire nodded and Severa laid over her, so Noire could see the arrow, the slice through it's haft, the crusted blood on her clothes and in her wound, and carefully cut around it, sometimes nicking Severa's skin, in which case Severa only tensed for a moment, it was as though she tried to hide it in a shiver, Noire apologized every, time, though.

"I don't mind. Maybe they can get rid of the arrow and patch me up?"

"Severa..." Noire sniffed as she stuck the knife into the ground next to them.

"Noire, I'll be fine..." she didn't say "if we make it out of here in the first place", but they both understood the requirements.

"I'm done...with your armor." Noire leaned her head against Severa's shoulder and tried to stop herself from crying, but to no avail.

"Noire," Severa held Noire and kissed her softly on the cheek, "we have to get undressed, okay?"

Noire nodded and stared up at Severa, "You need help with your armor, though, that arrow will cut you the more you move it."

"I know...which is why I need it out soon." Severa's face showed that she was thinking about it, the shook her head, "Neither one of us can get it out, though, and we don't have too many things to patch up with...at least it's not too cold here, it's kind of nice."

"We should have a cabin here...build a bridge over the river we crossed, maybe run an inn in those woods." Noire took another sharp sniff as she soaked Severa's shirt in her tears.

"We could put the bed right here, if you want."

"I guess...this is where we'll spend the night anyways, huh?"

"Right...you should undress me now." Noire pulled the bits of Severa's armor off, and as the breastplate fell off, Severa leaned forward and pulled Noire's clothes off, "I guess...you were going to see this anyways."

"See what?"

"My ridiculously little breasts." Severa leaned up and Noire smiled at her, then undid the chest bindings and pulled Severa closer so she could kiss the Pegasus Knight's nipples, then cupped them in her hands, "Dammit...just for you, I wish I was bigger...you deserve so much better than this."

"Severa...they're not bad breasts, just little...besides, you know I can't handle much." Noire pulled Severa down to her lips and licked her lips.

"Oh...that was...again?" Noire nodded and licked Severa's lips some more, then licked her lips and slid her hands down to Severa's small clothes.

"Severa...is this alright?"

"Well...some places are hotter than others, and...I always wanted to see you naked." Severa confessed, an intense blush on her face.

"Me too, Severa." Noire replied.

Severa smiled and bared the rest of their skin to each other. As Severa knelt between Noire's legs with her hips raised, they saw each others recently shaved pubes, and recalled the most recent visit the Shepherds made to a beach area, how they wondered and wanted the other and never let on to the thought scratching the backs of their minds.

"So...Noire...um, I...can I touch our...um...warm spots together?"

"Yes." Noire breathed, sighing as Severa knelt over her leg, leaned forward, and pressed their moist heats into a new kind of embrace, "Hm, it's like we're kissing down there." Noire whined.

"Yeah...speaking of which..." Severa leaned over Noire and kissed her, their hands wandering their backs and sides drove them into passionate moans and sighs, then Severa licked Noire's lips.

"Hm, Severa, can I...uh, put my tongue in your mouth?" Noire could practically feel her face turn deep red, and redder still when Severa opened her mouth and waited for her tongue, moaning softly as she melted into Noire's kiss, her thighs brushed against Noire's as the archer under her lift her hips to press them together, "Severa..."

"Hm, Noire..." Severa leaned over Noire and lowered her womanhood onto Noire's, rubbing carefully against Noire, even though her injured knee was safely on the ground.

"Nh, Sev, press harder against me, hm, make me reach for you." Severa widened her thighs and pulled up on one knee to balance on its foot, using her other knee for moving herself quickly. She held onto Noire's leg with renewed vigor pressed her lower lips to kiss Noire's roughly. Noire cried out, laying tensely on the ground, then Severa stopped and pulled her upright.

"Noire, hey, don't fall asleep." Noire's eyes fluttered open lazily.

"I'm not, I'm just-"

"Please...just...keep your eyes on me, okay?" Noire nodded and Severa knelt between Noire's legs, "Noire..." Severa glanced up to find a wide eyed Noire staring at her, lip between her teeth, "is this okay?"

"Ye-yea-yes." Noire nodded frantically and Severa pressed her mouth into Noire's vulva, taking in the sweet scent and taste.

"Hm, Noire..."

"I want you here, come here." Noire tugged at Severa's hair, guided Severa over her, and groaned as Severa's wetness hovered nearer to her, "Oh, Severa, oh...I love you."

"Ah-ah, I-I love you-t-too, Noire...ah!" Severa struggled to keep from pulling Noire too hard against her, or her hip from pressing too low, but she found herself pressing a little on the hard side and bit her lip as she tried to let up, only for Noire's hands to pull her down.

"Kiss me harder, Sev, kiss me so hard!" Severa clenched her teeth and felt no resistance to Noire's invitation, instead she pressed herself roughly into Noire, her hands in Noire's hair, pressing and rubbing her aching, throbbing arousal into Noire's lips and tongue. Sev breathed quickly and shallowly, felt her stomach pull in and push out again as she Noire kissed her, then started thrusting her hip, moving up and down as Noire eagerly licked her clit and quickly dripping slit.

"Ah, Noire-!" Severa got up and opened Noire's mouth, kissed her wildly. Noire held Severa close as their teeth clashed together, until Severa crawled down Noire and buried herself in the warm, sweet scent she found, she found a stiffness within Noire's lips, "Noire, I want to put my finger inside."

"Me too."

"Then we can do this as one." Severa climbed back up and kissed Noire's clavicle and laid her hand on Noire's vulva, as Noire stroked hers, "Slowly," Severa bent her finger and Noire did the same, watching each other for any sign of apprehension or uncertainty until one tensed around the others finger, "Are you ready for me to start moving?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yeah..." Severa cried out as a sweet friction occurred inside, and listened to Noire's moans as they established a rhythm, changing only as often as she or Noire wanted to increase or decrease speed. Their mouths interlocked and teeth scraped as their mouths moved together, until Severa held Noire's face to still her, and Noire let her have her until she backed out, screaming and gripping Noire's back as she wriggled her hips, gasping as her stomach and Noire's increased the speed of their sucking in an letting out, until Severa cried out Noire's name, clawing Noire's back as something powerful shook through her, while Noire's rolling hips reminded her to keep moving her fingers until Noire was screaming too, and dragging her nails along the good side of Severa's back, whimpering "Severa."

 

They laid in breathless, content silence for a while, until Noire kissed Severa's jaw.

"I love you, Noire."

"I love you, Severa." tears streamed down Noire's face and Severa stroked her back.

"It's alright, Noire...just hang on a little longer."

"I didn't think I'd be so...relaxed, I'm scared."

"Noire..."

"I feel tired...so tired."

"Noire, hang onto me...what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know...if I can even think."

"Noire..."

"Severa...what if I wake up...and-"

"Noire, I'm scared too...just try to hang on, we can make it...oh, Naga, please...we gotta get out...of here."

"Severa...I love you, so much!"

"Noire...I never thought I could be in love like this...I'm so glad I found you...I just...would have liked to have a little more time."

"One last kiss? Before we...say goodnight?"

Goodnight Noire...have sweet dreams."

"Night, Severa...you have sweet dreams too..." Noire once more cursed her luck as they held each other close and closed their eyes.

 

Cordelia and Sumia searched the ground below on their pegasi, only flying just above the trees, while the other Shepherd Pegasus Knights flew above them. Suddenly Cordelia spotted something on the ground.

"Cordelia, I don't see anything, maybe we should go on foot for--where are-" Sumia noticed Cordelia flying down and went with her. She sighed as she saw the two travelers from the future, laying together in the snow.

"Blankets." Cordelia laid one blanket on Severa and Sumia rolled her off Noire and into Cordelia's arms. Cordelia wrapped Severa up and laid her over the saddle, while Sumia healed Noire's knee until Cordelia wrapped her up and laid her on Olivia's saddle, "She's responsive to healing, right?"

"Yes." Sumia nodded, then took in the scattered clothes, "I'll collect the laundry."

"Very well, stay no longer than two minutes." Cordelia nodded and mounted her steed, then led Olivia back up, "Can some of you hang back and watch her? Formation: Rescue Hoppers."

 

Severa woke up next to Noire in a warm bed. She looked up and found Cordelia watching over her, and smile on her lips, "Good job back there, I know it must not have been easy to make that call."

"What?"

"I...the...survival thing. I know you don't like the...shared trait of ours-"

"Eh, my breasts?"

"I-yes."

"It's fine, we made it...damn, that was scary." Severa felt tears spring to her eyes as she wrapped Noire in her arms.

"I wish the best of luck for you two. If there's ever anything I can do for you, let me know."

"Huh? What..."

"You two are a couple now, right? Your rings-"

"Hey, you weren't--we were supposed to tell you."

"The way you hold her says everything, dear, I'm happy for you."

"T-thanks." Severa felt Noire stir in her arms and caressed her cheeks, "Hey, Noire, I'm here...we fricking made it!"

"Uh...made...Sev? Oh, Severa!" Noire pressed her lips against Severa's and licked so Severa would part her lips for her. Severa temporarily forgot where they were until Noire's teeth and hers clashed.

"Ah, Noire..."

"What is it? Too early? Was I too rough...um, or did you-"

"Teeth..."

"Oh? B-but," Noire smiled and whispered into Severa's neck, "you didn't seem to mind my teeth before." Noire drove her point home with a kiss, at which point Severa blushed and pointed at Cordelia. Noire turned red and gasped, "Oh, w-what are you doing here?!"

"I'm visiting my daughter and her girlfriend." Cordelia replied, smiling.

"Sev, tell me that wasn't all just a really...bizarre dream?"

"It wasn't...and it's...fiancees, Mom..."

Noire smiled at the confused red head, "I said yes!"

Severa sat upright and pulled Noire into her arms, then saw that both of Noire's knees were bent, and rested her hand on Noire's thigh, near her hurt knee, "You guys healed it?"

"It'll be sore for a while, but that can't be helped." Cordelia added, apologetically. Severa crawled over Noire and out of bed, taking note that they were in gowns, and held Noire's hands, guiding her up, after a few awkward steps Severa turned to Cordelia, who's face was as red as her hair, turning away, "Apparently that's not the only thing."

"Huh? That won't be sore or can't be helped?" Severa inquired, patting the place the arrow used to be, "I feel fine."

"Um...you're just walking kind of...strange."

"Oh, yeah, well..." Severa pulled Noire back into bed and covered up."

"I'll bring you two dinner, unless you want lunch now."

"Yes, please." Noire pipped, earning a chuckle from the Pegasus Knights.

 

"Honey, dinner's done!" Noire sang out, loud enough to be heard over the brisk wind outside.

"Yeah, yeah, wood's not gonna split itself." Severa replied, dropping the split logs by the door and removing her red checkered coat as she stepped into the warm house.

"Wow, that's a good stack, that should do us a while."

"Good, you're not going to be cold for a second if I have a say about it."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Noire pulled Severa into a deep kiss before stepping back, "I hope you're hungry."

"Starved." Severa whispered, rubbing Noire's thighs through her nightgown.

"Dinner first, then dessert." Noire smirked.

"Oh, if I must." Severa sat down at their small table and looked out the window at the woods surrounding them, beyond the window down a few yards was a wooden bridge and a stables for the inn that hadn't opened yet, but would soon enough. It was a great time to be alive.

 

After the war ended, Severa and Noire moved into the woods and built a cabin, where they lived quietly, returning home regularly to yell at their folks and the in-laws.


	2. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire got scared several times this week, by the same thing. Every. Time.

Noire found the pair asleep together. Severa looked so cute and happy, and Cynthia looked very content as well. This was different than when she was hanging out with the other girls, they must have had a stock of food prepared to stay here longer.

Noire started to walk away, but looked back one last time before running to her tent.

 

Later that evening, she heard someone outside her tent, shuffling their feet against the ground.

"Noire, you in here?" she heard Severa's steady, firm voice interrupt the stillness of the night air, "Tharja said she saw you run this way."

"Hm." Noire hummed loudly and poured some water from her cup into her hands and tried to clean up her tear stained face.

"Uh, Noire? Did you fall or something? I'm coming in..."

"Eh, n-no!" Noire shouted, patting her face on a towel.

"Um...you don't...have anyone in there, right?"

"Nope." Noire tried to keep her voice from cracking, and making fists seemed to help.

"You're...indecent at the moment?"

"No..." Noire breathed, trying to get her feelings under control.

Suddenly the tent flap's lock spell was lifted by Severa's unlocking spell that Noire let her have in case she sprained her ankle and couldn't crawl out.

"I swear, Noire, another short answer and-!" suddenly a pillow caught her on the forehead, the next second she found Noire in bed wriggling around under covers, "You idiot, you hurt yourself, didn't--hah-" Severa gasped when she found Noire fiddling with her buttons, and turned away.

"Ah-Severa!"

"Next time frickin' _say_ you're changing!" Severa growled, then turned around, "You don't even have your gown laid out...what's going on? You lied to me! You said you weren't indecent, and here you are!"

Severa grabbed a nearby gown from a drawer and walked sideways until the garment was taken from her, "S-sorry..." Noire whispered.

"Why you friggin' lying? To me!" Severa crossed her arms and turned to find Noire's lips poked out, tears running down her face, staring at the gown as she buttoned up her shirt. Severa sat down and pulled Noire's furthest shoulder towards her, gently rubbing the soft skin, "Noire...what's up?"

"Nothing...Sev...promise not to tell anyone?" Noire sobbed, swallowing hard as she met the hero's gaze.

"Hey, you can trust me." Sev promised-no, _reminded_ her.

"There's a...gods, where do I-"

"Just name them, and I'll knock there lights out, even if they just laughed at you."

"No, it's something else...Sev, there's this cute girl I like, but...earlier I-I saw her with someone else and...now I'm like this!" Noire, by way of explanation, pressed her hand to her face.

"Aw, you're lovesick...well, that's....who's...the girl?"

"Um, I can't say...but she's so beautiful, it hurts to look at her...but now...now it hurts to look her way, because she...she spends so much time with people other than me, and it makes me sad, because I can't tell her...I think she might like one of the people she was with. She's never done this before, but when I found her...ah-they were sleeping together!"

"Whoa, out in the open?!"

"Not that kind of sleeping!"

"Oh...so they were...clothed, um, Noire, when was this?"

"Oh, uh, a while back, maybe a couple of weeks or something."

"I'm obviously going to have to stick your butt in a bucket of water."

"W-what?"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire."

"O-oh...yeah, my pants are practically nonexistent."

"Well...why do you like her?"

"Well...I...she's sweet, and kind, and she cheers me up, though I can tell she isn't trying to be recognized, except when she tells me she'll always be there..."

"And you love her?

"Uh-huh...a lot."

"Then go up to her, and tell her."

"You know I can't do that! Being assertive is so scary."

"You're right; it is, but letting someone slip by like that is even worse." Severa's hold increased ever so slightly, she hoped Noire wouldn't notice.

"D-did you let someone slip pass?"

"Eh, I guess...I didn't really deserve a shot...could do better than me..."

"That's a terrible thing to say! You've always been a source of immense comfort to me! I know that...I also know you do care about people, you're just shy, so you do deserve someone like...however the person is."

"Oh, telling me what I am?"

"S-sorry..."

"Ha, it's fine, you're right, though...but it's just because I'm not used to being...I don't know, treated like my mom doesn't matter." Severa laid her head on Noire's and took a deep breath, "I should go now, Noire."

"Um, wait...what about you and Cynthia?"

"Ha, she's alright, but...I love somebody else."

"O-oh...really?"

"Yeah, she can hold her own well, I have to say, and after our marathon of eating and racing and falling asleep after the festivities were done, I've got a lot of respect for her, she isn't just a crazy-ass Pegasus Knight, but bad-ass as well."

"O-oh...but you don't like her like that?"

"Nope, she's just...not the one I fell for."

"Oh..."

"Noire, are you okay?"

"I don't know...okay, look, Severa, I know, I know, it's just...be with the one you love, if he or she makes you happy-I know it won't be me," it was all Noire could do to keep from clutching her necklace to break out the psycho, but if she couldn't tell her like she was, did she really deserve her? She at least wanted to find her own strength for this, "but I just have to tell you, I-I...I love you Severa, so much!"

"I-I thought you had your eye on Cynthia...me?" Severa wrapped her arms around Noire, and muttered something that Noire didn't hear over her crying.

"Huh?" Noire looked up, trying to be calmer.

"The one I fell for...is you." Severa blushed.

"R-really? I..." Noire stared at her hands in her lap, but Severa's finger under her chin directed her gaze to Severa's blushing face and warm eyes, "I mean, you're sure-?"

"Y-yes...I love you..." Severa sighed, forcing her eyes to meet Noire's.

"I-I mean...it could have been anybo-"  Noire caught her breath as Severa slowly crossed the gap between them until their lips touched. Noire closed her eyes and Severa's arms wrapped further around her, she shivered and sighed softly.

Severa was all but clutching her, like she couldn't live without her. Noire held on as well, humming to herself until Severa parted her lips, friction resulting in Noire's lips opening a bit as well. She hummed curiously, but the wetness on her lips inspired her to hold Severa as closely as she could, a sudden urgency taking over, her hand on the back of Severa's neck, legs wrapped around her, and other hand holding her face steady inspiring the other woman to delve deeper into her mouth.

Noire pulled them down to the bed and felt Severa caressing her cheek like her life depended on it.

"Severa..." Noire gasped after they broke apart.

"Noire?" Severa breathed, "You okay? I didn't mean to throw that on you like-"

Noire smiled as she pressed a finger to Severa's lips, "I...I loved it...m-my first kiss."

Severa blushed and rested her forehead on Noire's, "Lil' dork...damn...actually, that's what I'm calling you from now on. That was my first kiss too."

Noire smiled at Severa and guide her back to her lips, this time exploring her girlfriend's mouth, legs and hands still where they'd been for Severa, the only difference was that Severa was groaning rhythmically, hands over Noire's head, Noire knew that because Severa's elbows were on her fanned out hair, which pulled a little more than she wanted to tolerate, so she pulled Severa back with her and rolled onto her, and continued kissing at her leisure.

When she decided it was time for a break to catch their breaths, she noticed Severa gnawing her bottom lip, a deep red accenting her cheeks.

"Hm, that was a surprise." Severa whispered breathily.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean...!" Noire trailed off, uncertain what it was she just did anyways, and she gasped when Severa hugged her tightly.

"It's a good surprise." Severa smiled, "I kind of like it, delicate but still so strong...and only I get to see that side of you. Next time you want something, though, just say so."

"C-can I have another kiss?"

"Of course." Severa kissed Noire again, then slid off the bed, "Now let's go, dinner will be done soon."

Noire joined Severa and the two set off together, Noire linking arms and leaning on Severa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, yeah...this one has been waiting for teh publish, so here it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to update so-so regularly.


End file.
